Under The Light Of The Moon
by Jakkuerin-san
Summary: A story about Shu and Yuki going to a nice little Tsukimi festival with the usual madness to go along. CAUTION: Contains mixed pairings, fish, and explosions. Enter at your own risk. YuShu, RyuShu, TohYu, SakToh, and maybe others R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Someone requested I do a RyuxShu fic and it was hard to come up with something good so.. I used an idea I wanted for a different series. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or Gravitation EX.

* * *

Early one September morning, Yuki woke up to his lover yelling about some festival. He though nothing of it so, he went back to sleep. A few hours later, He was kicked out of his bed by a seriously pissed off Shuichi. 

"Were you listening to me?! I've been trying to tell you about the Tsukimi festival in town for the past 3 hours!" Shuichi screamed.

"HOW DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KICK ME OUT OF BED?!" The, now angry, author replied.

"'Cause I want you to listen about all the fun things that's going to be there!"

"Forget it. I'm not going."

"WHY NOT?!"

"It's too much of a bother."

Yuki, then, walked over to the refrigerator-searching for Beer. Once he figured out he'd drank it all, he told Shuichi, "I'm outta beer. See ya."

Shuichi watched as he saw his lover leave. _-Sigh- When he's out of beer there's no stopping him._ Then, he listened as he heard the car engine draw farther away. And suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. The pink-haired punk opened the door to find Ryuichi Sakuma waiting.

"Ryu-chan?"

"Hai!" The international superstar said, raising his hand, "So, Shu-chan! We haven't been hangin' out lately. Why not?"

"I've been spending more time with Yuki."

"Is he here?" Ryuichi said turning his head back and forth.

"No, he went out to get more beer," Shuichi said with his eye drooping. (-.-) "Was there a reason you came over? Not that I'm complaining but.."

"Oh, yea! I almost forgot! Are you and Yuki-san going to the festival?"

"He said he didn't want to..." The J-Rockstar said, sadly.

"Then come with me! I was just about to head over!" Sakuma said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"But.. Yuki.."

"I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

Ryuichi pulled Shuichi out and slammed the door behind him. Shuichi's eye's got all big and he started screaming at Ryuichi to let him down. Then Ryuichi dragged him out to a car that was waiting for him. He slammed the door and the car sped off. Shuichi, freaked out, noticed a familiar face in the driver's and passenger's seats**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Just a short little chappie. I wanted to leave you in suspense. Can you guess who's there? And I PROMISE, the next chapter will be much more entertaining.  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Gomenasai.. I started this fic 2 days before school started so I haven't really had time to update. Hope this chappie is interesting to you. And Tsukimi past, already... I'm losing grasp on spirit of the fic. (-.-)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or Gravitation Ex. Though, it would be pretty sweet if I did.

**Author's note: **Sakana means fish. Ain't that just swell?

* * *

Shu-chan just sat there staring at Seguchi Tohma and Sakano-san. (O.O) 

"Umm. What are you two doing here?" the freaked out Shu asked.

"We're taking you and Sakuma-san to the festival," N-G's president said with his usual sly grin.

"But.. Why are _you_ here?"

"To keep you from Eiri-san, " the shacho said with his expressio unchanging..

"Of course.." the pink-haired punk replied, pathetically.

The rest of the car ride was quiet with 3 peachy-keen smiles and one bothered glare. Shuichi just watched the trees and buildings pass his window and wondered why he wasn't going with Yuki. _Yuki no baka.. _Suddenly, te car stopped with a screech and Shu-chan was kicked out of the car followed by the idiot who dragged him there, or at least to the car. Shortly after, Sakan-sn was booted out, too. Leaving only the driver in the car.

"Gomen, gomen. I have to go find Yuki. We'll be here as soon as I can find him, " the ever-so-sly Seguchi Tohma said without waiting for a reply. He sped off at what seemed like the speed of light.

Shuichi just sat there in a misheveled mess, in total disbelief. Sakano joins him in this stupidity. He sat there fo a quite a some of time while Ryu poked him with a stick, muttering, "Shu?" repeatedly until he sprang to life.

"DAMN YOU TOHMA!" Shuichi yells at the top of his lungs. This causes many people to stare but they quickly return to whatever it was they were doing.

"SHACHO! Why am I stuck here with these idiots?!" Sakano yells to someone who is long gone.

Hot-headed Shindou-kun joins in some more yelling, "Who are you calling an idiot?! You're the idiot!" Both their faces were now a bright red and they gathered quite an audience. Sakuma shakes his head back and forth watching the two morons bicker about something that is so pointless, it can only be written a Grav fanfic.

"MAKE SEGUCHI-SAMA COME BACK! IT'S _YOUR_ LOVER HE'S AFTER!"

At that, Shu stopped yelling and his face returned to it's normal porcelain shade. He seeme to come to a sudden ralization that something was missing. Sakano stops yelling with a proud grin on his face like he won an important arguement. Ryu watched intensely at Shuichi-kun and so did the audience(a safe distance away-7m). They were waiting for something to happen, perhaps bombs?

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled to the heavens, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Then a shadow creeped behind him and everyone stared this mysterious new stranger. The shadow was unmistakenly that of his lover! Filled with joy and merriment, Shu-chan smiles like it's God who's blond hair is blowing in the light wind.

"SHUT UP. Don't make a scene, " is all Yuki said as he pulled the delighted puppy dog-eyed punk out out of the spotlight.

The late Tohma, arrived to the audience in amazement.

"Did I miss something, " he inquired of Ryuichi.

"Yes! The plan went to pieces! You were supposed to keep Yuki away from _him, _" he said resentfully as he glared at the back of Yuki's head.

"Sorry, he was too quick for me. He ran toward the crowd as soon as I untied him, " an embarressed Seguchi told his old bandmate.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM SHUICHI FOR NOW ON! OR ELSE!" Ex-Grasper singer, Ryuichi Sakuma said and folded his arms to childishly pout.

"I understand, " and in a flash Tohma was off.

* * *

**A/N: **More detaild than normal. xD I'm so amazed at myself. The next chappie will be up when I feel like updating. . -lazy- 


End file.
